A Loucura de uma Encantadora Obsessão
by Wasaku SH Traduz
Summary: Três anos após a Quarta Guerra Shinobi o mundo está em paz. Determinada a conquistar o coração de Naruto, Hinata vive com o objetivo de encontrar Uchiha Sasuke para trazê-lo de volta à Konoha. O que ela não esperava, no entanto, se tornou algo bastante inesperado...
1. Capitulo 1 - Encontrei Você

**A Loucura de uma Encantadora Obsessão**

 **Traduzida por ~Wasaku~**

— _Capitulo 1 — Encontrei Você_

Hinata estava correndo. Os galhos arranhavam sua face, o ar frio machucava seu rosto, fazendo com que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos brancos. Entretanto ela não podia desistir. Nunca esteve tão perto de seu objetivo como agora; as veias saltadas em suas têmporas estavam fortemente visíveis. Seu Byakugan estava fixo na pessoa em frente a ela. Essa pessoa estava a poucos quilômetros de distância. Ela tinha que alcançá-lo.

— Hinata espere!

Kiba estava dando seu melhor para acompanhar seus passos, porem falhava miseravelmente. Até Akamaru estava tendo dificuldades para tomar fôlego.

Porem ela não podia esperar. Tinha pressa.

Hinata voltava de uma missão com Kiba, Shino, Tenten e Lee quando seu chakra encontrou uma estranha, forte aura. Uma que ela não poderia confundir. A kunoichi de cabelos negros deu uma curva acentuada para o leste e agora perseguia essa sensação. E para ter certeza absoluta, ela ativou seu Kekkei Genkai. A figura encapuzada poderia ser qualquer um, mas ela precisava checar.

A herdeira Hyuuga estava correndo por horas. A pessoa que ela perseguia, obviamente, sabia o que a mesma estava fazendo, e tentava, quase conseguindo, se esconder e fugir algumas vezes. Mas seus especiais olhos brancos não a traíram. Estava cheia de determinação. Seus amigos e ex-companheiros de time corriam o máximo que podiam atrás dela, já que era óbvio que algo estava errado.

Ela estava chegando perto. E assim, não podia mais ouvir a distinta respiração do enorme cão e a voz de seu dono era tão longínqua que mal conseguia ouvi-la. Até mesmo os insetos de Shino tinham dificuldade em segui-la. Hinata era conhecida como uma das kunoichi mais rápidas em seu clã. Ela deu outra curva acentuada e entrou em uma vegetação mais densa. Ela não tinha muita certeza de onde estaria nesse momento, contanto parecia o lado leste do País da Terra.

Depois da última Guerra Shinobi, o mundo ninja estava muito mais pacífico. As nações tinham se juntado para lutar contra Madara e Obito, todos os homens e mulheres esqueceram-se de suas desavenças para o bem comum. E depois de quase três anos, os países ainda estavam em paz. Ela não estava preocupada em correr para uma terra distante e desconhecida, onde mesmo a herdeira Hyuuga, não tinha jurisdição. Ela somente se preocupava em falhar naquilo que tentava suceder.

Sua garganta ardia, seu rosto doía, e todo seu corpo também, porém não desistiria. Subindo em um galho de árvore morto, ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Pulando no último momento, ela conseguiu salvar seu pé de, provavelmente, ser quebrado. Levantando os olhos novamente, ela notou que não conseguia mais ver sua presa. Seus olhos estavam doloridos e o Byakugan era um dom difícil de manter por muito tempo. Ela baixou as pálpebras e as esfregou com seus dedos machucados.

 _Não._

A Hyuuga respirou fundo e ativou o Byakugan novamente. Ela correu alcançando um alto pinheiro. O País da Terra quase não tinha nenhuma árvore, e ainda assim, ela conseguiu se perder em uma das florestas remanescentes. A parede de árvores a sua frente se entendia até o fim; ela correu mais e mais, até chegar aos penhascos. Mas não conseguia vê-lo.

Fechando os olhos, se concentrou. Procurar por seu chakra seria uma boa idéia, porque era muito forte para ser ocultado facilmente. Pegando seu traço, ela imediatamente o seguiu.

A garota podia estar correndo por horas, já não sabia dizer. As estrelas acima dela brilhavam, então, provavelmente, estava no meio da noite.

De repente, Hinata parou. Na clareira em frente a ela, no vale entre dois penhascos, estava a figura encapuzada em que ela perseguia. O mesmo estava de costas, e ela não conseguia ver seu rosto claramente. Estava muito escuro e o capuz não ajudava. Ela ofegava, o mesmo parecia tão imóvel que não sabia se dizer se ele realmente respirava.

— Você não desistir, não é?

A voz era rouca e diferente do que ela lembrava, mas não havia dúvida. Uchiha Sasuke estava à sua frente. Seu chakra vazando de seus poros.

— S-Sasuke...

Hinata não era de deixar de usar os devidos honoríficos, mas ela não tinha certeza de como deveria se dirigir a ele. A Hyuuga observou enquanto ele, calmamente, se voltou para ela e tirou o capuz. Os olhos vermelhos queimavam no escuro.

— Você é boa, admito. Agora vá embora. Não tenho tempo a perder com você.

— Eu… Eu não vou a lugar nenhum. — A herdeira deu um passo à frente, já se arrependendo de sua decisão. — Você vem comigo.

Ela viu um sorriso esquisito aparecer na face do homem. Com um movimento brusco, Sasuke tirou a capa e jogou no chão, à sua extrema direita.

— De todas as pessoas as quais eu lutei, nunca tive a chance de matar um Hyuuga. Devo considerar isto uma honra?

O Uchiha também deu um passo à frente e viu a garota arregalar seus olhos pálidos. Ela era teimosa, ou seja, não se moveu.

Sasuke não podia lidar com essa batalha agora. Ele já havia sido visto em Iwagakure e estava com pressa de voltar ao esconderijo. Ele esperava que um Shinobi da Terra estivesse atrás em seu encalço, de modo que a Hyuuga o surpreendeu com sua presença. O sobrevivente Uchiha não via um de Konoha desde o último duelo com Naruto, quando a última Guerra Shinobi tinha terminando.

 _— "Vamos acabar com isso_. " — Ele pensou, unindo as mãos. Em um segundo, ele realizou todos os sinais necessários para um perfeito Chidori, e já estava correndo em direção à garota a sua frente. Por um momento, ele teve a certeza que a acertaria, mas ela conseguiu escapar dele. Seu ataque de enorme impulsão de chakra quase o derrubou. Hinata girou e um ciclone se formou ao seu redor, o vórtice tão forte que jogou pedrinhas para cima.

Ela estava pensava em uma estratégia. Precisava desarmar-lo, e possivelmente nocauteá-lo, contanto isso era muito difícil de imaginar. Ela também não queria arriscar a perder muito tempo, pois ele poderia escapar facilmente. Era óbvio que ele conhecia o lugar e tinha uma vantagem sobre ela. Porém, o conhecia bem o suficiente, Sasuke não era de se esquivar de uma batalha.

E foi exatamente o que o homem fez. Com um segundo Chidori em sua mão, ele pulou em cima dela, mas apenas conseguiu arranhar seu braço esquerdo. Ainda assim, a corrente elétrica a chocou e queimou, causando intensa dor. Usando a técnica oito Trigramas Palma de Vácuo, a herdeira Hyuuga quase conseguiu empurrar o Uchiha contra o penhasco. As rajadas de seus ataques rasgaram uma de suas mangas. Ele olhou sua camisa com raiva. O fugitivo estava se cansando desse jogo, essa kunoichi estava apenas usando suas próprias mãos para tudo, e isso era uma grande desvantagem para ela.

O homem esticou o braço para trás de suas costas e alcançou a famosa espada de Kusanagi. A lâmina de prata brilhou no escuro da noite, e iluminou o vale quando o mesmo deixou que seu chakra se estendesse por ela. O zumbido da eletricidade passando no ferro fez com que a morena tremesse, contanto não a assustava. Ela sabia, suficientemente bem, como batalhar com um Uchiha desde a Quarta Guerra Shinobi, quando ela encarou Obito e o ressuscitado Madara.

Hinata abaixou-se um pouco, dobrando os joelhos para ganhar mais equilíbrio. Ela apertou os punhos e juntou a maior quantidade de chakra que conseguiu.

Usando os Punhos Gentis dos Leões Gêmeos, ela atacou o rapaz com força total. A lâmina da espada colidiu com o punho direito dela, mas seu chakra corria rápido, impedindo que se machucasse. Sasuke a subestimou. Ela tinha mais poder do que ele pensara. Mesmo assim, tudo isso era brincadeira de criança para ele. Colocando um pouco mais de força bruta na espada, o Uchiha fez com que a garota pulasse para trás, já que ela tinha de impedir que seu dedo fosse cortado fora. Ela pegou uma kunai da bolsinha que ficava presa a sua coxa, e o atacou novamente. As lâminas colidiram, mas a arma da morena era muito pequena, e logo o relâmpago queimou sua pele. Com um chiado, se abaixou e chutou a espada para fora da mão do rapaz.

O Uchiha pareceu genuinamente surpreso. Ele não tinha um confronto desde a Guerra, mas... Será que tivesse perdido lhe a forma? Ou, simplesmente, ela era melhor do que pensava? No entanto, isso tinha que acabar. Ativando seu Mangekyo Sharingan, ele a encarou, olhando dentro de seus olhos.

— Amaterasu.

Chamas negras apareceram no casaco da moça e ela imediatamente sentiu uma dor lacerante, causada por este fogo sobrenatural. Ela de alguma forma, conseguiu retirar a peça de roupa a tempo e jogou em direção ao homem. Com um piscar de olhos as chamas desapareceram. Lágrimas de sangue escorreram pelo rosto alvo.

 _Isso é perda de tempo._

 _Hinata percebeu que o moreno a sua frente de repente parou. Ele parecia calmo, quase como uma estátua à luz da lua. Seu rosto sem emoção a assustava, mas o terrível sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto era ainda mais aterrorizante. O Uchiha inclinou levemente a cabeça para a direita e, em um instante, estava rodeado por um fantasma roxo e gigante. Hinata nunca havia visto com seus próprios olhos, mas ouvira história sobre o famoso Susanoo para saber exatamente o quão ruim era a sua situação._

O rosto da criatura parecia um esqueleto. Seus chifres eram longos e assustadores.

— Você deveria se sentir honrada Hyuuga, pois vai morrer pelas minhas mãos.

Hinata sabia que provavelmente, sacrificaria sua vida por isso. E mesmo assim, não sentia nenhum arrependimento, ou nem mesmo a menor tristeza. Ela finalmente estava indo ver Neji nii-san.

Juntando todas as suas forças, ela correu em direção ao homem.

— Byakugan.

O Uchiha se moveu bem a tempo para que ela não o acertasse com a palma, bem no meio de seu peito. O gigante acima dele empunhou a espada, cortado-a na bochecha. Em seguida golpeou novamente rasgando o abdômen de Hinata. Porém, ela havia feito o que pretendia. O braço esquerdo de Sasuke pendia sem vida ao lado de seu torso. Ele olhou o membro paralisado, e o tocou com a outra mão, só para confirmar que não conseguia sentir nada.

Guiada pelo fluxo de chakra dele, Hinata conseguiu atacá-lo como queria. Ela tinha deliberadamente, apontado para o seu coração para confundi-lo, e assim, ele baixou a guarda para que ela pudesse correr seus dedos pelos pontos de chakra mais importantes de seu braço. Tal questão poderia ser facilmente corrigida por um Hyuuga, mas também poderia levar meses para que a vítima se recuperasse sozinha.

Hinata ofegou cega pela dor. Ela segurou seu abdômen tentando parar o sangramento excessivo, mas sem sucesso. Sua visão estava turva pela perda de sangue e pelo uso excessivo do Byakugan. Ainda assim, ela viu a figura borrada andar até ela lentamente. Foi empurrada para o chão e caiu de joelhos. A lâmina gelada tocou em sua garganta. Ela tentou empurrá-la, mas seu agressor a agarrou pelos cabelos, ajustando-a para que não se mexesse.

Ela sentia frio. A noite estava fria. Aquele homem era frio, seus olhos vermelhos como fogo, mas frio como gelo. Ela havia feito o suficiente. Ela tinha conseguido parar o Uchiha e o próximo a encontrá-lo, provavelmente conseguiria levá-lo de volta à Konoha, de volta para Naruto. Estava contente com seu progresso. E mesmo assim se sentia envergonhada por não estar preparada o suficiente. A única razão de ter conseguido chegar tão perto dele foi, simplesmente, porque ele a subestimou. Assim como todas as pessoas de sua vida a fizeram.

Hinata fechou os olhos, ouvindo o vento frio acaricias as folhas

— Hinata!

Ela abriu os olhos brancos reconhecendo a voz de Kiba e o latido de Akamaru. Ainda mesmo assim sua visão estava turva, e não conseguia ver muito. Sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça e perdeu a consciência.

 _Continua..._

 _ **Notas:**_

 __Primeiro, estou muito feliz por ter chegado ate aqui e lido esse capitulo ate o final. Parabéns a você.

Esse perfil foi criado com um intuito de pode traduzir Fanfics lindas e divas ao qual acabou de ler aí em cima. E aviso que essa historia não é de minha autoria, eu apenas estou traduzindo a obra da querida AnnaDax, a qual tenho sua permissão com o trabalho dessa obra. 

Fanfic original se encontra nesse link:  
u/3963391/AnnaDax

Essa historia é uma de minhas favoritas, e como favorita nada mais que uma tradução a essa incrível obra. Hoje pelo menos termos nessa Fanfic traduzida em mais dois idiomas (Espanhol e Vietnamita), ela já possui uma tradução para Português com dez capítulos feito por **Melissa Spencer** , mais infelizmente a garota que começou a tradução não faz mais atualizações.

Como isso é uma tradução, deixo avisado que muitas coisas estão bastante parecidas com a tradução da Melissa, mais não por eu simplesmente copiar, mas a verdade que se falando de uma Fanfic traduzida do inglês para o português a colocação de suas palavras já é uma tradução bem legível. Então em questões de Fanfics, existem diferenças em palavras mais o sentindo é o mesmo.

Isso fora feito sem copias.  
Anna acompanhara todo o percurso da obra e ate mesmo os comentários. Ela está muito feliz por saber que sua historia tem uma audiência tão grande para os brasileiros e ela deseja que gostem da historia e sejam sinceros com suas opiniões.  
Comentem meus queridos traduzir não é nada fácil. Assim fica mais fácil saber se estão gostando da historia e se devo continuar com a tradução. Se encontrarem algum erro notifique-me, revisei isso milhares de vezes, mas sempre tem aqueles que passam despercebidos ao olho nu, isto me ajudar muito... ***.*b**

Perdoe os erros e concordâncias. As mudanças de palavras não alteraram em nada o sentido que ela quis dar o momento, mais é um pouco inevitável em uma tradução, manter as mesmas palavras do original e sentidos.  
Espero sinceramente que gostem da Fanfic... Atualizações a caminho. Intervalos de acordo com meu planejamento e tempo. U.U7 

**Bitocas e até mais!  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

**A Loucura de uma Encantadora Obsessão**

 **Traduzida por ~Wasaku~**

— Capitulo 2 - Nova **Esperança**

— Hey, Hinata acorde! Tenten, rápido!

Kiba pegou a menina inconsciente em suas mãos e a sacudiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver que ela não reagiu. Logo, se voltaram para profundo corte em sua bochecha. Levou algum tempo para que percebesse o sangramento em seu abdômen. Sua camiseta preta escondia o liquido vermelho.

— Tenten!

— Eu estou aqui. Pare de gritar!

A kunoichi deixou sua bolsa cair e olhou para Hinata. Não agüentaria se outro Hyuuga morresse em seus braços.

Tenten estudou as artes médicas, mas nunca tinha sido boa em cura. Mas, uma das coisas que ela sabia bem era parar sangramentos. Ela tirou as luvas e começou a procurar algo em sua mochila. Não achava suas bandagens de jeito nenhum. " _Claro, as dei para o Lee..."_

O dito garoto caiu de pé ao lado dela no mesmo momento em que começaria a gritar por ele. Sem que precisasse de palavras, ele foi desenrolando as bandagens de suas palmas, as estendendo à ex-companheira de time.

— Pressione aqui - ela explicou enquanto uma luz verde emanava de suas mãos. — Agora segure firme.

Kiba só conseguia olhar enquanto os ex-integrantes do time Guy atendiam Hinata. Ele olhou para Shino, que acabou de aparecer na clareira.

— Ache o agressor! – ele sussurrou vendo o outro liberar um enxame de insetos no ar. — Ache-o e o traga pra mim.

— Entre na fila. O Aburame se virou e começou a rastrear o pouco do chakra que foi deixando por quem quer que tenha lutado com a herdeira.

Silêncio caiu sobre eles. E eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo, a luz que emanava das mãos de Tenten cessou e ela suspirou. Ela tirou os cabelos de Hinata de seu pescoço gentilmente e pressionou dois dedos ali. Outro suspirou escapou de seus lábios.

— Ela está estável.

— Shino?

— Não consigo achá-lo.

Kiba rosnou. — Vamos.

— Posso carregá-la. - Lee se levantou, com a Hyuuga em suas mãos.

— Eu cuido dela. - disse o Inuzuka e pegou a garota dos braços de Lee. Sempre foi muito protetor com sua ex-companheira de equipe, e não queria que algo a mais acontecesse com ela. — Vamos.

A porta foi aberta quase caindo das dobradiças.

Segurando o braço esquerdo, Sasuke entrou na pequena cabana que era cavada nas profundas paredes de uma rocha onde absolutamente era inabitada da parte leste do País da Terra. Agarrou uma cadeira e a quebrou. Tirando a camisa, ativou o Sharingan e tentou localizar a parte machucada. Seria o nervo principal? Ou um problema com a medula óssea? Não, os Hyuugas atacavam de maneira diferente. Brincavam com o fluxo do chakra. O homem seguiu sua circulação de chakra e podia ver muito bem onde estava o problema. Bem em cima da clavícula, onde seu ombro começava, o fluxo estava completamente parado. Ele tocou seus dedos dormentes. Eles estavam quentes, isso era bom. Se esse ataque tivesse feito com que seu membro ficasse frio e isso o levaria a amputação, ele iria encontrar o que restou daquela garota e a queimaria ate virar cinzas.

Mais quem ela era afinal? E como ela conseguiu o seguir, quando estava certo que passou pelo grupo dela longe o bastante? Será que seus olhos enxergavam tão longe assim? O Uchiha esfregou suas têmporas com o braço que funcionava. Ele só se lembrava de dois Hyuugas em sua infância – o cara com o selo na testa, que sempre gostava de brigar, e uma garotinha esquisita, que constantemente olhava para Naruto como se ele fosse deus. Pensando bem, aquela garota nunca teve o selo amaldiçoado na cara. Era da família principal. Era a mesma garota patética a mulher com quem acabara de lutar agora? Balançou a cabeça. Não tinha dúvidas. No entanto, ela havia mudado muito. Seu cabelo era comprido demais para que lutassem livremente, suas roupas eram muito largas para que tivesse boa movimentação, seu peito...

Sasuke levantou-se e chutou a cadeira. Pelo menos a tinha matado. Ninguém sobreviveria com aquele corte profundo. Ele elevou a mão direita nos cabelos e olhou para o chão. Estava muito fraco. Desde que ele tinha batalhado com Naruto, estava fraco. Sua luta final com o ex-companheiro havia custado muito dele. Possuía feridas de chakra que ainda estavam abertas, e causavam desequilíbrio quando lutava. O poder da Kyuubi causou muito danos. Há três anos o fugitivo poderia ter matado aquela garota sem nenhum esforço. Mas ele não estava tão forte quanto era. E também, havia subestimado ela.

O homem endireitou a cadeira e se sentou de novo. Sua palma direita apertava à esquerda, esperando que sentisse algo, ou no mínimo alguma coisa. Lamentou-se e xingou logo em seguida. Isso não estava ajudando. Ali, sozinho no escuro, o rapaz se lembrou de sua luta com Naruto. Lembrou-se de como o loiro sorriu para ele, sabendo muito bem que ambos morreriam ali.

Eles lutaram com tudo que possuíam. Sasuke lutou com o Chidori, Amaterasu e até mesmo o Susanoo foram facilmente contra tacados pelo Uzumaki. Naruto era mais forte que ele. Ele havia notado isso naquela época. Com toda a raiva e ódio que possuía, pulou na luta com o loiro, pronto pra se sacrificar.

Cerrou os punhos, mas apenas um reagiu.

O moreno percebeu que era puro milagre ainda estar vivo. Naruto hesitou. Seu último Rasengan desviou de seu alvo e acertou o chão, perto da cabeça de Sasuke. Esse foi o momento em que o último Chidori do rapaz acertou o Jinchuuriki no peito, nocauteando-o a poucos metros de distância. Tinha-o matado. Sasuke finalmente matou seu melhor amigo, e tudo o que sentiu foi... Nada. Nenhuma alegria, nenhuma satisfação, nenhuma raiva ou simplesmente tristeza. Apenas o vazio.

Deitado de barriga pra baixo, ele viu a kunoichi de cabelos róseos pular na clareira onde se encontravam, e parou. Sakura o olhou nos olhos, e correu, puxando Naruto para fora da terra. Ela o chamava pelo nome, sacudindo, com a luz verde emanando de suas palmas. Chorou e implorou para que ele resistisse.

O Uchiha sorriu. Estava feliz por, finalmente, aquela irritante ter desistido dele. Isso o tinha dado a chance de, alguma forma, levantar. Tirando um pouco do próprio sangue do peito, realizou alguns sinais de mão e convocou seu falcão gigante. Com suas últimas forças, montou no bicho e voou para longe de Konoha, do campo de batalha, de Naruto.

Ele voou longe por muito tempo, tentando conservar sua consciência, apenas para manter o pássaro no ar. Estava surpreso por não ter ninguém atrás dele, mas entendeu que todos os shinobi estavam, provavelmente, tentando conservar a vida do Uzumaki. Sasuke pousou num terreno rochoso algumas horas depois. Se arrastado para essa cabana, matando o velho que a ocupava.

Involuntariamente, Sasuke passou as mãos pelo peito lembrando que por pouco não sobrevivera aos seus ferimentos. A enorme cicatriz que tinha o lembraria disso. A mesma que o deu forças para continuar e se recuperar, para que finalmente, voltasse. Para completar seu objetivo e destruir sua cidade natal, a mesma que não merecia nem mesmo existir.

Cerrando os dentes, lembrou-se de seu plano. Já se sentia melhor, mas ainda estava fraco. Ele teria de achar alguém que compartilhasse do mesmo objetivo ou que estivesse, pelo menos, disposto a ajudá-lo. Imaginou o que Juugo e Suigetsu entrariam para o time Taka se os achasse?

 _Não._ Ele tinha de começar de novo.

Repentinamente se lembrou da Hyuuga de novo. Era uma kunoichi forte, e juntos, o Sharingan e o Byakugan, iriam longe. Poderia fazer alguma coisa que persuadir algum membro desse clã para que se juntasse a ele? E se os ameaçasse? Mas com o quê? Ele não tinha nada a oferecer no momento. E tinha certeza que nenhum deles morreria alegremente para ajudá-lo.

Então, o atingiu. Genjustsu. Poderia manipulá-los. Mas, funcionaria em um Hyuuga? Ele tinha de tentar. Sasuke se levantou e andou até o futon que era sua cama. Deitou-se no mesmo e fechou os olhos. Precisava descansar para que ele pudesse juntar as forças. Ele tinha trabalho a fazer.

— Obrigada por nos deixar ficar aqui esta noite, Tsuchikage.

Tenten se curvou para o velhinho baixinho que era o líder da Vila Oculta da Pedra. O pequeno homem abanou a mão, flutuando.

— Os de Konoha são sempre bem-vindos. Descansem agora, eu já mandei um shinobi para Konoha. Uma escolta estará aqui em breve.

A garota se curvou mais uma vez e esperou que o velho saísse do quarto, que lhes foi dado. Então, caiu em um dos sofás e esfregou os olhos.

— O que diabos aconteceu? Hinata não é de quebrar a formação, quem ela viu?

Os outros caíram no silêncio. Haviam visto seu casaco, marcas de eletricidade e fogo estavam ali. Sabiam que somente duas pessoas poderiam usar esses elementos, e não havia nenhuma maneira de Kakashi ter algo a ver com isso. Todos sabiam quem era o outro suspeito, mas não ousavam dizer seu nome.

— De que isso importa? O que importa é que chegamos a tempo. Ela poderia ter morrido. - Kiba afundou o rosto em suas mãos. Se algo tivesse acontecido com a herdeira Hyuuga, não conseguiria viver com a culpa.

Lee e Shino estavam quietos. Desde a Quarta Guerra Shinobi o Bingo Book tinha somente uma pessoa no topo. Todos procuravam por Uchiha Sasuke. Todas as nações queriam sua cabeça, seus olhos, seu poder. Mas o Aburame sabia bem o porquê de sua ex-companheira tinha o perseguido. Queria levá-lo de volta, para o bem de Naruto.

Tsunade deu sua vida para salvar o resto dos Kages durante sua luta com Madara. Todos choraram sua perda, mas um novo líder da Vila da Folha precisava ser nomeado. Sem dúvidas, depois de tudo que ele tinha feito, a primeira escolha era que Uzumaki Naruto liderasse Konoha. Todos estavam alegres, mas, surpreendentemente, ele negou a oferta. O Jinchuuriki recusou com uma única e simples razão – ele falhou em sua meta. Perdeu Sasuke, não conseguindo salvá-lo de seu próprio ódio e vingança. O loiro havia recusado a oferta, explicando que não poderia ser tornar o líder, se nem ao menos conseguiu salvar seu melhor amigo.

E isso não foi um choque. As pessoas não estavam felizes com sua decisão, mas entenderam-no. E, por isso, o lugar vago de Hokage foi assumido por ninguém menos que Hatake Kakashi. O homem explicou que só ocuparia o cargo até que Naruto mudasse a idéia de não ter seu rosto esculpido na Montanha de Konoha.

O sol já se punha no outro dia, quando o grupo de Konoha foi chamado pelo Tsuchikage. O antigo time sete já havia chegado, e estavam felizes em vê-los. Sakura se apressou para o edifício médico, onde Hinata ainda descansava.

— O que aconteceu? - Os olhos azuis de Naruto estavam preocupados.

— Ainda não temos certeza. Hinata nos contará quando acordar. É melhor voltarmos para Konoha o mais breve possível.

Sai dispersou seu jutsu e o pássaro gigante que os carregou até o País da Pedra, se tornou um charco de tinta. Eles se encaminharam para o hospital, encontrando a kunoichi de cabelos róseos saindo do prédio, acompanhada de Hinata. Akamaru pulou, latindo para a garota, lambendo suas mãos. Ela sorriu, mas assim que notou um sorridente Uzumaki, olhou para o chão, seus longos cabelos como uma cortina, escondendo sua face.

Porém, Shino notou. Uma cicatriz enorme descansava sobre sua bochecha. A ferida estava fechada, e parecia que a Haruno havia feito algo mais, pois o corte era quase imperceptível, mas de alguma forma, fez com que o rosto da moça parecesse diferente. A severidade da marca não condizia com sua calmaria e suas características puras.

Despedindo-se do velho homem flutuante, Sai abriu seu longo pergaminho e, diante deles, onde quatro enormes pássaros apareceram. Sakura insistiu em viajar com a Hyuuga ferida, e Kiba quase não convenceu Akamaru a subir no animal desenhado. Logo, estavam todos a caminho de Konoha.

Sakura não deixou escapar o fato de que a Hyuuga parecia estressada. Ela não era uma pessoa falante, mas parecia ainda mais quieta. Quando notou que logo chegaram às fronteiras do País do Fogo, o sol já brilhava. Viajaram a noite toda. E ainda assim, quando chegaram à Vila da Folha, Hinata se recusou a ir para o hospital. Ela virou-se para Naruto, com o mais profundo rubor, afundando o rosto na cortina de seus cabelos.

— N-Naruto-kun, você viria se reportar ao Hokage comigo?

O loiro tinha a intenção nisso o tempo todo, então apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sem demora, os dois seguiram o caminho em silencio ao qual chegaram ao prédio e subiram as escadas. Kakashi ainda usava sua mascara, como sempre. Ele sorriu quando viu os recém chegados e dispensou sua secretária.

— Por favor, sente-se, Hinata-san.

A moça obedeceu e observou Naruto sentar na cadeira próxima a dela.

— Como foi sua missão?

— É... F-foi… Foi tudo bem. Entregamos o pacote ao Kazekage sem problemas.

— Mas vocês foram atacados?

— Não exatamente… - Hinata respirou fundo e brincou com a barra da capa que Sakura emprestou. Exalou o ar e encarou o homem de cabelos prateados. — Nosso caminhou cruzou com o de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela olhou para a face de ambos os homens, e nem mesmo a mascara do Hokage pôde disfarçar sua reação.

Olhos brancos se voltaram para o Uzumaki.

— Ele está vivo.

 _Continua..._

 _ **Notas:**_

Bem mais um capitulo a vista e agora alguns mistérios e surpresas a caminho! Hinata revelou que Sasuke esta vivo e Sasuke esta planejando algo com os Hyuugas, o que será? Curioso?! Kkkkkkkkkk

Eu agradeço de coração aos favoritos e aos comentários que recebi referente à tradução, e agradeço mesmo por saber que estão gostando da Fanfic, pois vejo isso em suas opiniões e a Anna esta muitíssima feliz e agradece outra vez, por saber que a historia os agradar, então comentem verdadeiramente o que acharam, suas opiniões são de estrema importância a essa autora que escreveu essa Fanfic maravilhosa!

Agradecimento especiais a **Elaran-chan,** **Keli Weber, SrtaHeLL** , pelos seus comentários, isto esta sendo de bastante incentivo e também aos que favoritaram (apesar de não conseguir saber quem são, mais OK! )*u*b

Mais uma vez notifico a quem esta começando que essa Fanfic não é de minha autoria, ela é uma tradução ao qual tenho a permissão da autora Annadax para traduzi-la, ou seja, isso não é plagio. U_U/  
Caso queiram ler a obra verdadeira aqui esta o link do perfil da autora:

u/3963391/AnnaDax

Perdoe os erros e concordâncias. As mudanças de palavras não alteraram em nada o sentido que ela quis dar o momento, mais é um pouco inevitável, em uma tradução, manter as mesmas palavras do original e sentidos. E comentem, mais uma vez... Traduzir Fanfics não é nada fácil!  
Logo, Logo responderei os comentários junto com as respostas também da Annax, para vocês, estou aguardando as respostas dela. Então por hoje é só!

Bitocas e ate mais! :3


End file.
